Drabbles of Their Miscellaneous Lives
by Serobrilium
Summary: An off-shot to my main series, read the many minor events between the Lyoko warriors! OCxJeremie. OddxUlrich. Minor YumixAelita. Omniscient P.O.V.
1. Boredom of the Weekends

Hello everyone! This chapter is the start of my collection of drabbles for Code Lyoko. All drabbles will be a maximum of ~500-750 words minus any Author Notes. I don't want to make this description too long so I'll just say it short-ish and sweet; All chapters are written in an omniscient P.O.V along with each chapter being what I mostly consider "loose-fitting," meaning that these drabbles are likely out-of-order and could be between any given chapters of my stories, assuming there was a bit of a time-break. Now that's done, we can begin!

If you are new to my stories, please visit my profile page for a description of Sero, my OC.

EDIT: For the sake of context, I will use three main tags for this collection, namely being Pre-Summer for drabbles before the second story, Summer for the gap between the two stories, and Post-Summer for drabbles in the second story. A fourth tag I may use is Pre-Sero, for any events before Sero enrolling to Kadic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko in any way. I only own Sero.**

**Drabble #1 (Pre-Summer): **_Boredom__ of the Weekends.  
_

* * *

It was another Friday at Kadic High for the gang. XANA's latest attack was yesterday (Well, technically today.), so no one was worrying about another attack so soon. The group was by the vending machine, talking about upcoming events for the weekend.

"Besides possibly fighting off XANA, what plans do you guys have for the weekend? I have to help with the family around the house." Yumi said, sipping some of her hot cocoa as she glanced over the group; Odd and Ulrich were leaning on the wall cross-armed, Aelita was right by her shoulder enjoying a soft drink, and Jeremie and Sero were sitting on the ground opposite Odd and Ulrich, using their laptops while Sero had his headphones in.

"Well I have to make up some more work from Mrs. Hertz, so nothing fun." Odd said with a sigh, looking at the ground while he cursed something under his breath. He didn't _mean_ to blow off Mrs. Hertz, he just found drawing whatever came to mind, which was mainly Kiwi, a better thing to do with his time.

"I got practice for the evenings so my mornings are free. What about you Aelita?" Ulrich said, moving his attention from elsewhere to the pink-haired Lyoko Warrior. Practicing was one of the few things keeping Ulrich from dying of boredom, so he always looked forward to it, plus it was decent exercise for him.

"Well I don't have anything planned at all. Yumi, you think your parents would be okay if I could come over and help them?" Aelita said, losing interest in her soda as she looked to Yumi for approval.

"Not at all Aelita! My family loves having you around more than Kiwi, no offense Odd." Yumi said, giving a nod to Aelita before joining the others, except Jeremie and Sero, in a round of laughter.

"None taken Yumi. So, Einstein! Ser! What are you two doing for the weekend besides hanging out with each other?" Odd said jokingly as he looked at the lovebirds. Neither of the two responded, focused more on their pixellated screens. Aelita started to nudge Jeremie with her foot.

"Hey Jeremie, mind answering us? We want to know what plans you have for the weekend." Aelita said with a slightly playful tone. Jeremie sighed and closed his laptop, before tapping Sero on the shoulders as a sign to take his headphones off, which he did.

"Well, except for maintaining Lyoko, finding a way to stop XANA, and keeping this all a good secret, nothing at all." Jeremie said, with Sero following his response with an "eh" that was paired with shrugging. It wasn't much a surprise that Jeremie didn't have much of a social life, but Sero practically had no friends outside of the group, incidentally keeping his sheltered life the same.

"You know Sero, if you are really that bored, you could help me along with Aelita." Yumi suggested.

"Unless you want me to basically stand there doing nothing, no thanks." Sero retorted.

"You could help me with-"

"Odd, you basically just copy my notes without really knowing them." Sero said, cutting off Odd.

"You could come to practice with me, you could use some exercise." Ulrich commented.

"Seriously Ulrich? Kiwi runs faster than me, plus exercise and Asthma don't get along." Sero replied.

"But Sero, how could you stand having nothing to do?" Aelita asked.

"Well Sero, you could-"

"Enough!" Sero almost shouted back, interrupting Jeremie in the process. "I know you guys are trying to help but I'm good, honestly! And besides, I still have a few friends in the states -not other boyfriends, mind you Jeremie- that I still want to keep in contact with. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my room and talking to said friends." Sero added as he packed his laptop in his bag shortly before walking to his room, leaving the others to talk among themselves.

* * *

**AN:** Don't forget to leave a suggestion in your review if you want to have your be written!


	2. HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE

Well, hi.

I'm sorry, many things have been going on in my life of senior year, just too much keep have any type of constructed schedule. so as of now this story will be on hiatus till further notice.

If you wish to use Sero in your story then PM me along with what story(ies) you want to use him in.

I'm not quitting. I'm not deleting my stories.

I just need to figure myself out.


End file.
